


Shatter

by mercurybard



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs is not a relationship about sweetness or cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

When Angel cuts his hand off, it makes the sex that much more torturous…that much better. Theirs has never been a relationship about romance or sweetness or cuddling. No, it's about hatred and lust and pushing each other until one of them snaps.

Lindsey knows he can't match him in a physical battle…yet, but his strengths are Angel's weaknesses, and he plays on those. Tries to sleep with Darla, though even that doesn't go as he'd planned. "It's not me you want to screw," she whispers right before she bites into his neck.

She can't know that she's biting into where scars would be if not for Wolfram & Hart's healers and their mojo. Scars left there by the vampire she sired in her first life. Scars he can't let stain his skin because he swears he wouldn't let Angel and their desperate back-alley fucking leave a mark on him.

The missing hand…it doesn't count. That was lost on the field of battle, he supposes as he lets Angel stroke strong fingers over the cold, lifeless plastic. Angel has the hands of an artist, a warrior, a lover, but Lindsey only lets the artist touch him. Lets him paint a picture with sweat and blood and cum.

He has to anger Angel before he can bear his touch. Has to knock him off his pedestal because he loathes the patronizing, self-sanctimonious prick Angel becomes when he thinks he has the moral high ground. Worst was the first night they met after he stole Lindsey's hand and Lindsey thought he'd kill him just to smash away the pitying look on the vampire's face. That night, he'd thought they would discover if you could just beat one of Angel's kind to death before the other man finally snapped and pinned him to the wall, devouring his mouth so fiercely that it hurt. Lindsey's tongue and lower lip had bled, nicked by careless fangs, and the sight of blood smeared across his chin had woken the beast inside Angel and made it roar.

If theirs had been a relationship based on trust or love, the scythe cutting through bone and flesh would have been enough to shatter it. Instead, it made it fiercer.


End file.
